


The Right Incentive

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Becker indulge in some friendly competition</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Right Incentive  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/Matt Anderson  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Matt and Becker indulge in some friendly competition  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Come on, Anderson. You can do better than that."

Matt braced himself and lifted the weight. He slowly stretched his arms above his head and then brought the weight back down carefully.

"Eighteen more to go to beat me."

Becker looked so smug that Matt was spurred on. He did another fourteen under Becker's watchful gaze but his arms were beginning to hurt.

"Just four more, Matt. No pain, no gain."

"What's the gain again?"

"Getting to fuck me in the shower."

"But if I lose I get fucked?"

Becker nodded.

Matt put the weight down. "You win, I win."


End file.
